


Heatwave

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An English heatwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for twistedshorts.   
> First posted 05 June 2005

Buffy Summers lay in the sunshine, the sort of sunshine she hadn't felt in a while, it being May in England. Apparently this sunshine had worried the native slayers and watchers, something to do with Bank Holidays, the weather and apocalypse. Considering this years major apocalypse was over and done with three weeks ago Buffy Summers was not worried.

Dawn Summers also lay in the sunshine; her thoughts weren't on the weather or whether or not it was still apocalypse season. No, her thoughts were on the letter in her hands.

Xander Harris, well, can you imagine him being still long enough to lay in the sunshine? No, he was throwing a Frisbee with some newbie slayers a couple of feet from the Summers girls. Therefore his thoughts were more on depth perception and the strength and accuracy of slayers.

Andrew Wells, well, he was there too.

The peaceful atmosphere of the afternoon changed as their visitors approached. Doctors the pair of them, one visiting her cousin, the other tagging along, God knows why. Neela flopped onto the grass beside Buffy, sighing heavily. Ray, striding towards them, an angry look crossing his face.

"What happened this time?" the eldest slayer spoke, realising her peaceful sunbathing was gone.

"Him!" Neela grumped, her arm waving vaguely in Ray's direction.

Now this was something Buffy did not get, at all; Neela and Ray worked together in Chicago, Neela and Ray lived together, Ray joined Neela on her visit to the NWC and her watcher cousin; through all of this it seemed to Buffy, the pair just did not get on.

Thinking on this, her eyes strayed towards the Frisbee game and Xander actually catching the Frisbee. That's when it hit, the slayer almost groaned at her stupidity, Neela and Ray, Xander and Cordy. Only, maybe this time there would be a happier ending, no death, rebars, visions, whatever.

"Neela!" Ray groused as he flopped down onto the grass, the other side of Buffy from his sparring partner. "I only said-"

"Give it up, Ray. I don't care."

Silence for a few minutes; Buffy finally thinking her peace had returned.

"You know what?"

Maybe not, "What, Neela?"

"I came back this time of year hoping to avoid the weather in Chicago, you know, England, home, land of rain. And do I get that? No… the weather's hotter hear than it was in the US."  
"Ah, good Doctor, the most recent theory from our venerable leader, not you Head Slayer of the Vampyres, is that this unusual heat wave is a sign of the apocalypse."

"It's a bit late for that Andrew, three weeks too late."

"Ah, maybe we have a dou-"

Andrew was unable to continue due to Dawn's hand covering his mouth.

"Don't jinx it, I mean really, how many times do we have to say it, Andrew?"

"Mmfgh."

Dawn took that as, 'Sorry, I won't do it again' and removed her hand with a glare, stopping Andrew from continuing.

During all of this Ray and Neela had started up again. Buffy Summers had had enough she sat up.

"Right, that is it! You two get over whatever the hell the problem is this time and go find a closet."

And with that she strode off to join the Frisbee game, catching the Frisbee, stopping it from hitting Xander in the back of his head.

Ray and Neela shut up. For two seconds.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Dawn giving in, answered in a way that only teenagers can, "She means go have sex."

And with that bombshell she went back to her letter, ignoring the protests and denials from the doctors.

Ray and Neela didn't stay out on the grass for very long, enabling Buffy to go back to her sunbathing.


End file.
